


Harringrove social media Au

by harringrov3



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: +billy beats up steve's ass, ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Social Media AU, Ummmm... - Freeform, Vacations, as in gay dudes having beards, beard, domestic abuse, lesbian queens heather and robin, thats gonna happen in the end lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringrov3/pseuds/harringrov3
Summary: It’s summer of 2019. Steve works at Scoops Ahoy, alongside Robin, his new best friend. One day, A new guy moves in Hawkins. It’s Billy Hargrove and he’s handsome as hell. Steve has mixed feelings about him. Steve likes the guy, but he’s not gay,right?Plus Billy is really arrogant and problematic and Steve better stay away from him. But that’s hard since Steve’s best friend - Robin and Billy’s best friend - Heather like each other.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. Steve's instagram account

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this AU last year and uploaded it on my tumblr. The AU is finished, i just wanted to upload it on here too. i wanted to upload it on ao3 before but it has 50+ chapters and felt lazy. 
> 
> honestly looking back at it now, i don't like it that much and i would make lots of changes. but i don't want to work on that storyline again, because i have a new social media Au im currently working on and i also have an idea for a new one :) 
> 
> Also.. i have hard time coming up with titles and i didn't give this story title back then so why should i now XD 
> 
> enjoy


	2. Billy's instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only person billy's following on IG is heather. they're not dating. they're best friends


	3. Robin's instagram




	4. Heather's Instagram




	5. Adults instas

**Jonathan**

**Nancy**

**Joyce &Hopper**

****

****


	6. Kids

**Max**

**el**

**Dustin**

**Mike**

**Will**

**Lucas**


	7. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. i am doing all these on my phone so if pictures are small/big on your screen just tell me and i'll change the size xx
> 
> also, as i've said this before, this AU is all done on tumblr and i'll try to upload four or more chapters every day.   
> or every other day because i have to study a lot and i also love reading fics 👉👈 and uploading pictures on here really takes some time 😪


	8. 2




	9. 3




	10. 4




	11. 5




	12. 6




	13. 7




	14. 8




	15. 9




	16. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know who that ‘some older dudes’ is…


	17. 11




	18. 12




	19. 13




	20. 14




	21. 15




	22. 16




	23. 17




	24. 18




	25. 19




	26. 20




End file.
